the_ninja_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orblezi, Saborg
Orblezi, Saborg is an event character of Ninja Chronicles, and is known as the father of Orblezi, Oreb. Backstory Saborg was born from parents much like most Orblezi: by force. His mother was the Orblezi, and had chosen a strong man as the one to give her a child, and never looked back after slaying him for his soul. Saborg was named for his razor sharp eyes like that of a saber, and his hair as white as the most pristine of blades. Saborg's early life was consistent on the most intense trainings into controlling his chakra to create his family's namesake "orbs", the prisons upon which they controlled mortal souls. His training included being brought along his mother's missions as she slain countless shinobi, and was often used to absorb souls himself for his practice. At an early age his talent was recognized on levels of genius, able to dominate orbs without any formal training and utilize them in methods most wouldn't, methods that became standard as of his generation. His final lesson from his mother was to slay her, to prove his killer instincts, to make sure "feeble emotions" such as love didn't exist in him. As an oddity, he absorbed her soul without an orb, and not only completely suppressed her existance, but dominated her personality without a flaw upon his own being. Saborg became a Shinobi soon after, and was sent on high grade missions if only to increase his worth to the village, else he die off as a useless tool. Saborg didn't care, and accepted every mission thrown at him and came out alive. He ceased caring about gaining other people's techniques, believing that their abilities were beneath him. He no longer killed for their powers or knowledge, but the thrill of the hunt. The thrill of the kill. To him human lives were no more than a game to him. Saborg became more feared even within his own clan, the amount of power he was gathering was threatening the more conservatives, whom believed that the use of souls for power had to stop, and that they were departing from the old ways. Saborg wouldn't hear of it, and even put a few of them into his orbs as an eternal example. Saborg eventually met Chryso, a member of the Dalmos clan. The woman caught his eye, and he chose to make her his woman. When she refused to fall for him, he not only slayed her lover at the time, but took her as his woman at the same time. His desire for a proper heir would be met a month before expectation with a child who had slain all his competition to birth: 3 stillborns alongside his 'heir'. Saborg felt this one might be the one worthy to continue the Orblezi as he envisioned it. Saborg knew her clan wouldn't leave her alone, or her child, whom she clung to out of a delusion of relation to her previous love. So when they kidnapped her, he used the excuse to turn them all into souls for his personal use. The need for the family no longer necessary in his eyes since they gave him all he ever needed of them. Saborg eventually refused missions from this point. The Orblezi once more fell off the radar of the world. His sole focus was his child as well as more private matters. As his son grew up, he trained him the best he could, but he always suspected Cryso was countering him at every turn. Oreb, named purely after the orbs upon which his family created, was eventually caught playing peacefully with animals instead of torturing them. With neither care nor sorrow, he approached his lover, whom stated she had tried to stop Oreb from being a murderer. Saborg dragged her by her hair in front of Oreb, and with his sword, he plunged the blade through her neck in front of him, stating that was what he did to failures not worthy of his family. For the first time in ages he formed an orb, and absorbed Cryso's soul into it. : "If you expect to set her free. Forget about it. Shed all signs of your humanity. Destroy human lives. Feed upon them. Grow stronger, Oreb. Maybe then you'll have the strength of soul to dominate mine." Saborg from this point on constantly wore his lover's soul orb around his neck on a necklace crafted from her bones, using it to spite and torture the boy. Combat tactics, combat theories, combat logic, chakra control to produce his orbs, taijutsu, torture to increase pain tolerance, all this and more became part of Oreb's daily training. Yet, the damage had been done. His son clung onto hope and love for his mother, and more than that, he hung onto his humanity. Saborg became disgusted, and decided to throw his son to the wilds, and said in 3 years to return and he'd be welcomed to a Shinobi test upon his return. Oreb has yet to see Saborg after this point, and Saborg's not been seen since... Weapons/Armor/Known Souls Cree Blade - '''A refined, Long-sword like weapon that Saborg carries on his back. The sword's a simple blade, crafted to maximize chakra flow. '''Demonic Armor - A Simple suit of armor with protrusions to give a demonic appearance. The appearance seems to meld well with his personality and appearance, giving him further a demonic look. The armor as well is crafted for chakra flow maximalization. '"Dalmos, Cryso" '- A member of the Dalmos clan. The clan was not exactly a noble or even respectable family, whom worshipped great shinobi as though gods. Cryso's soul is constantly wrapped about Saborg's neck. '''"Unnamed Shinobi" - '''Saborg has a large collection of souls of Shinobi of different levels of skill. He is one of few Orblezi who do not rely on such, but has the collection should the need arise. Category:Event Characters Category:Characters